Vehicle manufacturers may offer vehicle multimedia systems as original factory equipment that may be installed and/or integrated with a vehicle. Such multimedia systems may include a navigation system (e.g., GPS) that acquires the location of the vehicle. The navigation system may compare the acquired location to a database to provide information about the current location (e.g., points of interest or waypoints) and/or road map information. Furthermore, the vehicle navigation system may provide directions to a destination by receiving destination data indicative of a user's desired destination.
Some manufacturers allow full functionality (“no-lockout system”) of the vehicle multimedia system regardless of the state of the vehicle. Other manufacturers lock all functionality (“full-lockout system”) when the vehicle is in motion. For example, a user may not be able to provide any input to a navigation system of the vehicle multimedia system when the vehicle is moving. Thus, a vehicle driver and/or passenger may not be able to obtain directions from the navigation system without stopping the motion of the vehicle. Some vehicle multimedia systems utilize voice recognition for the entry of destination information while the vehicle is in motion. However, destination information entered via voice recognition may generate incorrect address information and/or misrecognition errors.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for selective activation of vehicle multimedia functions.